World Overview
World Overview Fidrune is a world caught between two ages – The Age of Conquest and the Age of Magic. While the largest kingdom, the Agesian Kingdom, has rapidly adapted to the new era, other cities and kingdoms are slower to adapt, and many see this new age as a dark and dangerous one. General History of Fidrune Era Seniorum (The Era of Elders) Lasted 2,000 - 10,000 years (exact timespan unknown) Represented with negative numbers counting to 0, with 0 marking the year Era Relinquo began. Era Seniorum is the age before modern history. Most knowledge of this time is only known through myths and legends passed down through the generations. Even exactly how long the era lasted isn’t known for sure. What is known is this era saw the rise and fall of several kingdoms and a dramatic changing of the continent’s landscape. While each culture tells it differently, most ancient cultures still standing tell about a great storm stretching over all the continent. The Coldmen of the north tell of a horrible ice storm lasting for generations, wiping out many smaller tribes and leaving some areas up north still covered in ice to this day. The Arenthi tell of a flood lasting 100 years, forcing the ancient inhabitants to the trees for shelter, forming the basis of their current cities. Lastly, the Oasis Walkers of the south tell of a horrible sand storm covering what was once a massive swamp, turning the landscape into the desert it is today. Towards the end of the era, the ancestors of humanity came from the continent to the west, Iudraes. Their landing and subsequent conquest of old cities along the western coast began the Era Relinquo and Era Victorum Era Relinquo (The Age of Migration) Lasted 2 years Era Relinquo is a transitional era in history that saw three kingdoms of Iudraes fall one after another and then retreat east to Fidrune. As they arrived, they conquered ancient kingdoms of dwarves and elves, taking Midfrost, Arisridge, and Ravenharbor for themselves. This conquest is know as the Era Victorum Era Victorum (The Age of Conquest) Lasted 282 years Era Victorum, also known as the Age of Conquest or the Age of Man, saw humans landing on Fidrune for the first time. Upon landing, they almost immediately began conquering the areas around them, taking the ancient lands of elves and dwarves for themselves – Midfrost, Arisridge, and Ravenharbor. This era, the longest recorded era (though Era Seniorum was likely longer, records of it only exist spanning back just over 50 years, though some unconfirmed historical pieces are believed to be thousands of years old) Era Magicka (The Age of Magic) Ongoing (currently 5 years in) Era Magicka is the current era in the world of Fidrune. It began upon the discovery of the process of refining Crystalis Magicka, a substance believed to be made of solid magical power. This ushered in a rapid expanse of innovation, with multiple world-altering inventions being made in just the five years of the Era.